


Мы не делаем ничего плохого

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cousin Incest, Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Обоим ещё не снесло окончательно крышу, поэтому они не делают ничего плохого. Пока.





	Мы не делаем ничего плохого

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке для команды Рейло на ЗФБ-2017: "Рейло-инцест с Рей - дочерью Люка".

Рей повернулась к нему у двери.  
— Спасибо, Бен. Это отличный подарок. Финн будет рад.  
Она отложила небольшую коробку на столик в прихожей, чтобы освободить руки, обвила ими его шею и тихонько прикоснулась губами к щеке. Он замер, желая продлить мгновение, а потом — ну его к чёрту — повернул голову и нашёл губами её губы. Они были мягкие и сладкие от недавно выпитой газировки. Он предлагал ей вино, но она отказалась.  
Она отстранилась, но руки с плеч не сняла.  
— Бен, ты что?  
Он не сразу нашёлся, что ответить, всё ещё чувствуя её аромат.  
— А что? Мы не делаем ничего плохого.  
Она нервно хихикнула.  
— Зачем ты положил руки мне на талию?  
— Захотелось. — Прижал её крепче.  
— То есть... Ты меня поцеловал.  
— А ты меня.  
— Я тебя в щёку, а ты — в губы.  
— И что?  
— Так нельзя.  
— Почему?  
— Будто сам не знаешь. У двоюродных дети бывают уродами.  
— От поцелуев?

Она засмеялась. Спрятала лицо у него на груди, вдохнула его запах. Стоять бы так вечно. Уютно. Спокойно. Кажется, она могла бы даже уснуть так. Только бы он не шевелился.  
Он наклонил голову, коснулся её уха губами. Прошептал:  
— Брату и сестре так нельзя?  
Сердце забилось чаще, воздуха стало мало, она глубоко вздохнула. Ответила честно:  
— Можно.  
— А так? — Потёрся щекой о её щёку.  
Она повернула голову, вытянула шею, коснулась губами впадины между его ключиц, провела языком. Он вздрогнул, прижал к себе сильней.  
Спросил:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ничего плохого. Просто приятно.  
Она отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза. Он смотрел мягко, удивлённо.  
Потом подхватил её на руки и понёс назад — в гостиную, где ещё недавно лилось рекой игристое, звенели бокалы и гости оживлённо обсуждали помолвку Рей и Финна. Такой достойный юноша, даром что бывший боевик. Ну что вы, какой же он боевик, он на первом же полевом задании дезертировал, отказался стрелять в пастухов, укрывавших наших парней. Да, вот это то, что я называю врождённым благородством: сам без роду без племени... Да, Рей, конечно, я знаю, для тебя это не важно.

Он осторожно положил её на диван и на секунду отстранился, давая ей время передумать. Она протянула руку, провела пальцами по его подбородку, затем, не сводя взгляда с его лица, спустила лямку с плеча.  
— Ничего плохого, — предупредила она.  
— Ничего плохого, — подтвердил он и накрыл губами её обнажённую грудь.  
Положил руку на другую грудь, всё ещё закрытую одеждой, нащупал и мягко сжал пальцами сосок. И ещё. И ещё. Рей застонала. Другой сосок он то нежно дразнил языком, то захватывал губами и слегка оттягивал. Рука поползла с её груди ниже, по талии, по бедру, добралась до согнутого колена, нашла край платья, нырнула под него, поднялась выше по ноге. Пальцы скользнули между ног.  
— Негодная девчонка, — пробормотал он ей в шею. — Ты вся мокрая. Тебе приятно? — И поднял на неё взгляд.  
Рей только шумно вздохнула и запустила руки ему в волосы. Длинные шелковистые пряди текли сквозь пальцы. Она опустила подбородок, встретилась с ним взглядом, одной рукой задумчиво провела по его уху — он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул; другую запустила ему под рубашку.  
Сказала:  
— Снимай, а то неудобно.

Рубаха и платье полетели на пол друг за другом. Бен обвёл рукой овал её лица, шею, грудь, ласково провёл по животу — Рей задрожала — по бедру. Задержался на внутренней стороне бедра — одного, другого...  
Рей, которая до сих пор расслабленно блуждала взглядом по его крепкому торсу, нетерпеливо дёрнула бёдрами навстречу его руке.  
— Что?! — весело отозвался Бен.  
— Чего застрял?!  
— Ах ты моя милая.  
Он лёг рядом и поцеловал её. Раздвинул языком губы, нашёл за зубами её язычок и нежно всосал. Рей удивлённо застонала и сама крепче поцеловала в ответ. Обычно от долгих поцелуев она начинала задыхаться и отрывалась первой, но с Беном отчего-то было иначе. Целуя его, она словно большими глотками пила чистую сладкую воду.  
— Зачем тебе мои руки, ртом гораздо приятней, — тихо проговорил он и пропал из виду.  
Рей снова ощутила его горячие ладони на бёдрах, и вдруг...  
Его язык пробежал по блестящей щели между ног, раздвинул складки кожи и осторожно коснулся маленького бугорка. Рей вскрикнула и вскинула руки ко рту. Бен улыбнулся и ниже склонил лицо. Язык снова заскользил снизу вверх, и на этот раз Бен с лёгким нажимом обвёл его кончиком вокруг клитора. Захватил его губами и пососал. Рей пахла изумительно.

— А, чёрт.  
— Что? — вскинулась она.  
— Брюки давят.  
Рей стало смешно от того, с каким смущённым видом он принялся поправлять пояс, что-то укладывать там поудобней через карманы.  
— Снимай уже их.  
Он бросил на неё неуверенный взгляд. Сказал:  
— Я обещаю, что...  
— Я тебе верю.  
Он кивнул и стянул брюки. Рей жадно впилась взглядом в его напряжённый член. Подняла глаза на Бена. Ей показалось или у того промелькнуло какое-то самодовольное выражение?  
Не отрывая от неё взгляда, он снова опустился между её ног. Рей задышала чаще от одного только этого взгляда тёмных глаз. Всё так же не прерывая контакта, он зарылся нижней частью лица в её промежность. Не переставая ласкать языком её клитор, добавил палец, осторожно ввёл его глубже, и его брови поползли вверх...  
— Бен, что ты делаешь?!  
Рей подобралась и быстро отползла в угол дивана.  
— Рей, милая, ты что, ещё никогда?..  
— Нет! Но ты же обещал: ничего плохого!  
— Милая моя, это был просто палец. Чтобы тебе было приятней. Я всё понял, я буду очень осторожен. Вернись ко мне, ты можешь мне верить.

Он подсел к ней ближе, провёл рукой по шее, взял её лицо в ладонь и поцеловал в губы. Она прильнула к нему, положила руку ему на грудь. Его рука снова заскользила вниз, туда где влажно. Большой палец закружил вокруг клитора, указательный раскрыл складки и приласкал нежную кожу внутри. Бен осторожно уложил Рей на подушки и снова спустился вниз. Теперь, когда они окончательно уяснили границы дозволенного, он решительней принялся за дело. Нежная маленькая Рей уже успела стать невестой, а чёртов недотёпа Финн не видит, что ей хочется больше, чем держаться за руки. Как же неудачно, как неудачно, что девушка эта, которую он готов был не выпускать из объятий с первой же минуты, как увидел её, — он и не выпускал, когда мог, — оказалась сестрой. Кузиной. Дочерью дяди. Если б не это, он бы пил этот сок каждый день, каждый час, он сделал бы её своей в первый же день мира. Они бы заперлись здесь, и он бы делал её счастливой вновь и вновь до их полного изнеможения. Он бы лизал, сосал, ласкал, пощипывал и насаживал бы её...

Рей низко заныла:  
— Я... я... я-а-а-а-а!!! — и выгнулась бёдрами ему навстречу. Тело её задёргалось у него в руках и через несколько секунд обмякло.  
Он поднял голову. Взгляд Рей был затуманен, её грудь вздымалась и опадала.  
— Мне так хорошо, — выдохнула она. Потом слабо улыбнулась: — Ты смешной, у тебя всё лицо блестит.  
Он лёг рядом, поцеловал. Твёрдый член уткнулся ей в бок.  
— Как же мне хочется сейчас...  
— Мне тоже. Прости.  
— За что? Ты же не виновата. Мы не виноваты.  
Она закрыла ему рот жадным горьким поцелуем.

В прихожей он широким жестом убрал со лба широкую чёрную прядь, спрятал глаза, сказал:  
— Будет скучно — приходи целоваться.  
Попробовал улыбнуться, вышло криво. Она кивнула и вышла.


End file.
